Spending time and Sorting Feelings
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: How Maggie and Hal spend time with and without each other. In process how they sort their feelings. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Spending time and Sorting Feelings**

How Maggie and Hal spend time with and without each other. In process how they sort their feelings

* * *

I do not Own anything =)

Please be kind. I used an online Grammar checker hope it did help me. If any errors are held, Please let me know any kind of feedback. But please don't be too hard too :)

I love Hal & Maggie

* * *

Hal POV

Without any blood relationship between the Second Mass members, they were a family. Hal was now officially partnered with Margaret. Maggie as she liked people to call her. At the beginning, he doubted that she was going to be a pain since she was with Pope and the team. However after started spending more and more time with her he started to realize that Maggie was a different person than she looks like. She became a very close friend of him. Whenever he gets a mission, she was the first partner he asks for. Now he doesn't even ask but everyone sends them together for all the mission as it they are officially partners in crime. Everyone would know that they got each other's backs.

First, it was Tom who truly recognized Maggie and then Weaver was very fond of her. Hal knew that he was the one she spends most of the time. She was one of the people who didn't like to waste time.

Hal liked watching her long wavy blond hair up to her waist, covered the front of her T-shirt and the jacket. How she gets annoyed when wind blocks her vision quickly, she tucks it behind her ear. How her face gets serious when she talks to strangers. She even knows to tell him the perfect thing all the time. Her eyes lit up when she smiles. Thinking Hal Mason realizes one thing. That was he started falling for this _stranger. _Obviously now they knew each other very well but he had a very big doubt. Does she like him?

Though he doesn't plan he always ended up with Maggie and he liked it. However whenever she was around he was happy. Load things to the pickup, going on missions and patrolling. He liked those more and more when Maggie was around. When she is around whole room was very bright. Surly Maggie enjoyed being alone most of the time but somehow Hal ended up with a mission to go out so they will be together again.

Maggie POV

She was scared to trust anyone after the things she had to face in her past. Maggie always preferred her freedom. She liked the Mason family. First, it was Tom Mason how protective he was about his sons. All three sons were so precious to him. Then all three brothers were very close. Each one will take a huge risk in order to save other one's life. Maggie was very impressed about Hal when he went to save Ben from the Skitters. He was a very silence at the beginning but later she knew how wrong she was. He was very talkative around people are close to him, very bossy on his brothers & very caring & over protective. She liked him. Sometimes she missed her family more than anything did. She sometimes wishes to be a part of a family like Mason's.

Hal he was very special to Maggie because he was her partner. Whenever he was around she did not feel lonely she was smiling. Most of the time he was so annoying but she liked that quality about him. The space seemed to shrink whenever he was around. She didn't like it. She wanted to have her space her own personal space for god's sake. He wanted to be around Hal Mason and she knew it must not be a good thing. As always, she doubted her luck.

* * *

They were loading the truck putting everything away was not hard for Maggie. Putting everything away while constantly bumping into and dancing around Hal was impossible. She always gets butterflies in her tummy. She felt like throwing up. Truly, it was not the reason. She badly wanted Hal around her. However, she did not trust herself around him. She was feeling her knees give up as if she was loosing balance. Maggie never felt like this before. She was loading her gun not concentrating on it.

"Hey Maggie you are doing it wrong you know?" Hal pointed. Maggie gave him a very irritated look. _She was shooting skitters since she was five, how he knew better than she did to load a gun. _She thought.

She ignored him and continued doing the same way. Hal looked annoyed that Maggie ignored him. He walked to her & took her gun then showed her how to do it properly.

She was pissed. Here she was doing her best to ignore him but somehow Hal finds a way to get more and more closer to her. She wasn't listening to him. Sure Maggie was looking at Hal but her mind was far away from him. Hal notices that Maggie was zoned.

"Hello anybody home?" He asked annoying Maggie even more.

"Hal really I got it." Maggie said in an irritated tone. Then took her stuff and started walking away.

Hal was shocked. He just wanted to show Maggie that she was doing it wrong not to make her a fool out of it. Why she was pissed? Hal just looked at the girl who was walking away so pissed not knowing what made her so angry. He was sad that she left and he had to load other stuff alone. _Just my luck _he thought and started to load again.

So was it Good or Bad? Any reviews? You are most welcome. Thank u for reading. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Spending time and Sorting Feelings -Chapter 2

I do not own anything

Thank you each and everyone who read, reviewed and added to alerts.

* * *

Maggie POV

Maggie wanted to get away as soon as possible from Hal. She could not handle it now. She wanted some fresh air. She assumed she could handle Hal Mason, well she thought so but to see she was wrong. Yep Margaret was very wrong about her feelings. Then there was Karen Hal's girl friend true she was taken by skitters but since then Ben came back she always believed that Karen could come back any minute. Maggie was not going to become a temporary lover to anyone even though she has feelings for this person. She waited there for like hours sorting out her mind & thoughts about Hal. Then it was her shift time for night patrolling. She let out an irritated sigh, which means meeting Hal Mason again. She has to face him eventually. She did want to be with him but it was very hard. He is always important to Maggie.

HMHM

Hal and Maggie relationship was a strange one. Neither of them seemed to be aware that anyone else was around them or the world for that matter whenever they spend time together. Hal was acting different around Maggie and Maggie was the same. It was almost as if each other enjoyed fighting with each other. With time passed it was a great friendship even more interesting, the way Maggie was avoiding, arguing, when before, she could not wait to take a shot at Hal with her gun.

HMHM

Maggie avoided Hal while they were on patrol. Hal on the other hand wanted to be around Maggie, which did not go un-noticed by Maggie but pretended as if. It was very funny to watch these two. When Maggie looks elsewhere, Hal is watching her, While Hal looks elsewhere Maggie watches him. If both meets eyes Hal smiles at Maggie & she turns her head.

HMHM

Pope was one of the people hated to watch this lovesick. He surely would either shoot these two if they did not admit their feelings or he would lock them up with skitters until they admit it.

Dai was one of the people who supported them. One reason it was very cheery to watch them second these two deserved each other. It was one of the few good things happened inside second mass.

HMHM

Since Hal made Maggie angry, she has avoided him but he would not give up not now when he was sure he was close to break her walls. He finally decided to meet Maggie and talk. It is now or never.

Maggie was with Dai and Ben. Hal walked to them. Without waiting, he took a seat next to Maggie. Ben knew something was going between his elder brother and Maggie. Ben liked Maggie a lot as a friend she was always around them. He knew how she helped Sara and even Anne when they needed someone. So if Ben has to play matchmaker for Hal and Maggie he did not mind.

"Hey guys." Hal greeted. Dai & Ben gave a nod and Maggie just gave a small smile.

Maggie was having a cup of coffee from the cup was on the table Hal took it started drinking which made Maggie annoyed and she growled which made Ben and Dai to laugh.

"Hey that was my coffee."

"Oops sorry. I did not notice you had your name on it." Hal smiled and replied.

Maggie looked at Ben and Dai who had this face with full satisfaction. She knew that if she leaves this place she they would think she cannot handle Hal. Well they are wrong and she will prove it to them.

"Well for one I was drinking it, second you took it purposely. See there are Ben and Dai cups as well then why did you take mine?" Bull's eye. She chuckled inwardly.

Hal looked at Maggie he was not expecting a question from Maggie like this not now.

"You had an empty seat just next to Ben why did you sit beside me? Hmm"

She continued. Hal was speechless. He knew she was getting to him but he was Hal Mason he will not lose.

"Well you know Maggie I always like to be around you. Since you did not move from the seat which makes me believe you like to stay close to me too." He said.

Maggie was loosing. She very well knew Ben and Dai were enjoying this a lot. Screw them screw her feeling for Hal. Screw all.

"You know what. Never mind you can have the seat, you can have the coffee. I am off here." She said and got up to leave.

Hal & others were not expecting her to leave not soon.

"Maggie come on, it was a joke." Hal followed her but she kept walking ignoring the guy who was chasing her.

"MAGGIE." He tried again.

She stopped and turned around to him, which made automatically stop Hal. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Yes Hal Mason what do you want to say?" She asked. _Oh oh full name basis. I am in a big trouble. _Hal thought.

"Maggie I just wanted to talk and say sorry for yesterday"

She smiled at him.

"It was nothing Hal, I was a little angry that was it. Forget it. I have already done." She smiled making Hal to better himself.

"But I thought you were angry. Okay anyway sorry about that. Look Maggie I really want to talk to you. Will you be busy after tonights shift? Around 8 o'clock?"

He asked. Maggie had nowhere to run or hide. Since both were partners he very well knew about her free time.

"Okay can do that. 8 o'clock it is" she said making Hal smile like an idiot.

* * *

Thank you for reading =)


	3. Chapter 3

Spending time and Sorting Feelings- Chapter 3

I do not own anything =)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story, added to alerts and favorites. Meant a lot for me. Thank you.

* * *

Spending time and Sorting Feelings- Chapter 3

Hal was waiting for Maggie. He also got her a gift. What he had for her was not something wrapped or expensive but it was very rare to see these days, an apple. He smiled thinking how he met her. How tough was Maggie but the Maggie he now knows is very caring, beautiful, bossy, fussy, crazy, protective and the list just goes on. He smiled.

"Is it just me or are you really crazy to smile alone to yourself?" Maggie asked walking towards Hal. He smiled.

"Hey I was wondering if I might have to send a search party to look for you but thank you for coming. I really doubted until you show up here tonight." He said truly.

He was right even Maggie was not sure of herself if to come here and meet Hal but she also knew she can't be living with fears and doubts in her life. She had to come clean, they had to come clean.

"Yeah I was not willing to come until I met certain young Mason who made a nice speech by the way you had taught your younger brothers very well. I am so impressed." She said.

Hal was puzzled he wasn't sure what she was telling. Looking at his expression, she knew that Hal did not plan it. Genuinely she was happy that he did not since she needed to hear that from someone who was close to both of them.

Hal knew he and his younger brother Ben will have a long heart to heart chat later.

"Since both of us know what is going on between us past few weeks why don't we talk openly Maggie? Are you okay to do this?" He wanted to know if Maggie was comfortable enough to talk to him. She nodded. He continued talking.

"When first time I saw you I saw a lost corrupted teenage girl trying to steal things from others. But when I looked at your eyes deep down, I saw a girl who had so much pain and so much emotion. Who was so lost who needed someone to share your fears, your pain and your life. Maggie I know you might think I am talking bull but believe me my dad was the first one noticed what you were going through. It may have taken some time for me to know the real you but I know you. Now that I have spent so much time with you I know a part of you but not the full Maggie" He smiled.

"I want to know all of you. You might have fears but let me help you. Even I have so many doubts and fears but I know having you by my side, I can face anything. I can win anything." She was about to speak. But he stopped and continued.

"This Maggie who is right in front of me is bossy, fussy, tough, caring, crazy, beautiful, sexy and believe me Maggie I can give you so many qualities all night if you want to hear. I want you in my life as long as I live we live. Because you gave me hope when I was lost without my dad wasn't there with us. But when he was back my family is complete but my life will be completed you within it. So my question is are you willing to find out what kind of future we have?"

She was not sure if she turned into butter hearing Hal's sweet words. She had so many doubts earlier half of them were cleared thanks to one of the young Mason's. Who she adored since she met him. Now she knew she had a family. Who knows she even may have her last name as Mason.

"Hal I don't know what to say. I mean I didn't have a great past and you don't even know me but if you are willing to accept me as me I guess, no I am willing to take that leap with you. Only with you Hal" she said.

Hal's face filled with a smile he pulled Maggie closer but did not kiss.

"Can I kiss you Margaret?" He asked. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Of course Hal Mason" she said.

Finally they kissed first a sweet kiss. Later became very passionate. After a few minutes both pulled back but once they took breath Maggie pulled Hal back to a long breathless hungry kiss.

After both were very satisfied both had silly grins on their faces. Hal then took an apple form his jacket pocket. Gave it to Maggie. She was surprised it was a very rare thing to see. Just when she was about to have a bite Hal grabbed it and had the first bite.

"HAL MASON! That was so not fair, I thought you brought it to me."

"Come on Maggie Mason what is yours is mine and what is mine is yours" he smiled. Then it clicked.

"Hal did you just call me what I heard you call me?"

"I.. Yeah I guess I did. I mean I thought about it but didn't mean to say it out loud. _Maggie Mason_ I really like that name." He said.

She blushed "I like it too." She said.

"Welcome to family Maggie." He said giving her the apple who took it eagerly.

They might not know what the future holds them but together they would face anything.

* * *

It was suppose to end from here but I have already started writing few more chapters. There will be two or more.

Thank you for reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

Spending time and Sorting Feelings -Chapter 4

I do not own anything

Thank you each and everyone who read, reviewed and added to alerts, favorites. You have no ideas what that means to me. I really appreciate each one of your contribution.

THANK YOU

* * *

Maggie POV

Yesterday they talked very honestly. Maggie felt her weight lift from her shoulders. After a long time, she was truly happy. _Hal Mason _who came into her life as a teenage boy had two younger brothers but Hal was very innocent at the start. With time passed, she realized how wrong of her to think Hal was innocent. Thinking about the stuff he tells her when they are alone she blushed.

"Am I seeing things or Margaret is blushing without any reason to be seen?" She turned to see Ben standing behind her.

"Hey Ben what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well since it is my shift time I guess I am allowed to come here anyway. But I didn't expect to see my future sister in law to be alone after the heart to heart you had with my precious brother" he said laughing.

Maggie almost felt her heart stop _Future sister in law. _Hal and she did have a small chat about being the part of the family but she never expected to see anyone else saying the same to her. She felt happy unable to say anything she looked at Ben who had a huge grin on his face.

Ben noticed his brother's girlfriend the tough Maggie's unleashed tears said all what Ben wanted to know. He was so happy now.

When Hal was dating Karen he was okay but Ben never noticed how happy Hal until now. Since Hal started dating Karen he knew one thing for sure, Karen started to go out with Hal only because he was very innocent, popular and mostly he was one girl material. Most girls wanted men like that. As soon as Karen realized what kind a person Hal was, she started hanging out Hal as if she was pasted. Ben was very sure what Maggie and Hal has been true and honest. He was happy even Tom their Dad and their youngest member Matt was very fond of Maggie.

"Thank you Ben, for the other day. I really wanted to hear that from someone and I am so happy it was you. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You are welcome Maggie. I have a small secret but this is between you and me so you will have to swear that Hal will never know this?"

Maggie nodded. "Cross my heart" She said.

Ben smiled. "I never liked Karen ever when they were dating. She used my brother only as a trophy. I mean whenever they hung out with us they were in a different world me & Matt were separated. Don't get me wrong Karen was a very nice girl but only as a friend not as a girlfriend or a sister in law. But with you and Hal me and Matt feels like a whole. I mean finally I really feel like my family, our family is getting completed with you and Anne in it."

Maggie was surprised to listen to all the things he said yesterday and now, Maggie was happy and she didn't mind dying now after realizing how lucky now she is. She wants to live now, want to win this war with Aliens because she has something on her own to defend and fight for. Unable to say anything she pulled younger Mason for a hug. Something she never did with anyone. She never had hugged anyone else other than Hal in a long five to six years. She knew one thing for sure all the Mason's were charmers and they will make a big difference in her life and Maggie is okay with it.

"You are welcome Maggie." Ben said.

When they pulled back both noticed Hal was standing beside them with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Okay you two should I get jealous that my girlfriend giving my little brother a big hug and not me?"

"Ha ha funny you are a funny one Hal." Saying Maggie turned to Hal and gave a smile.

"I have come to get you since your shift is over I thought you might be alone so would prefer some company, to see I was wrong so are you ready to go or are there many things you two wanted to talk? I can leave if you want?" He asked genuinely.

"Now we are good. Isn't it Maggie?"

"Yep, I am ready to go. Thank you Ben for everything."

"Anytime, Maggie!"

HMHMHM

"So should I be jealous?" Hal asked.

Maggie started laughing, after a full five minutes; she stopped to see Hal's face. She wiped her tears.

"Believe me Hal you don't have anything to be jealous." She stopped and turned to face Hal and threw her arms around his neck pulling him to her. I am very fond of the entire Mason's family but romantically I already fall to the eldest son so, nope you will not have a competition. Because you are the one and only, you always will be."

Hal could see in her eyes that Maggie was being honest. He pulled her even closer to him. Leaned forward to catch her lips with his own kissed her with everything he felt for her.

"You know if you keep kissing me like that we will never get to our tents." Maggie said.

"I really don't mind hanging out with my girlfriend under the moon light kissing like this. Because Maggie you are the one for me. Looking at my past I feel like I never ever was in love with anyone but you. What ever I had for all my ex girlfriends just a fluke not love. I am not just saying this but you are the one I want to grow old with. I know about you it might be too soon to say this but I am sure I am ready to say this, I am in Love with you Margaret. You might want some time but I am ok with it. You can have all the time you want."

Maggie was shocked sure; they had a heart to heart kissing and make-out sessions. She also knew she was in love with him but to say, it aloud _was she ready_. She asked herself. Without knowing what to say she kissed him.

"Maggie I know you might think I expect to say the same but I want you to say it when you are ready."

She smiled. "I have fallen for you so hard Hal Mason, I do feel something so strong too but saying those three words means a world for you I know that too but.."

Hal put his finger and stopped her. "Shhhh. I know that Maggie that is why I asked you to take all the time. Are we clear on that?"

She nodded. Hand is hand they walked toward their tents.

"You know Maggie I am Cuddler too. So when every both of us are ready to share a tent. You better be ready to be hugged and cuddled by the Great Hal Huggy Mason."

He said making Maggie laugh. "Whatever you say Hal, what ever you say. I will be ready for anything you want. Before that happens, I will make sure to tell what you wanted to hear. I promise."

Hal dropped Maggie at her tent and after a few good night kisses he left.

* * *

Thank you for reading =)


	5. Chapter 5

Spending time and Sorting Feelings -Chapter 5

I do not own anything. If I did own Hal will never become an alien / whatever he had in his eye and Maggie will kick Karen's pretty face and all for kissing Hal lol

I am so not okay after season 2 finale. Why they wanted to make Hal some kind of evil creep. It was like he was someone else. ewww. Hope season 3 will have normal Hal plus Hal Maggie love.

Thank you each and everyone who read, reviewed and added to alerts, favorites. You have no ideas what that means to me. I really appreciate each one of your support.

THANK YOU

* * *

Spending time and Sorting Feelings- Chapter 5

For a couple of hours Maggie tried to close her eyes and get some peaceful sleep but the world is so cruel to her she sees Hal's face full of love and saying those words that he loves her. Maggie badly wanted to tell him that she loved him too. Nothing came out just she has fallen for him. She got out of the tent without making any noise.

Maggie quietly walked to the place she found peace. No one comes to this place other than her, even after such a mess she found this place so beautiful better than other ruined places. It wasn't even 2 minutes she got there she heard some footsteps ready to fire anytime she took her gun.

"Hey that is so not fair to point the gun after giving you some mind blowing kisses and after saying I love you. Who knew I would be shot by the girl I love. It will be the headline _'True lover was killed by the Girl he loved thinking he was a skitter. His love will live forever'_ what do you think it is better to use _skitter _than _alien? _I mean if we had a paper I guess it is going to be front page news." Hal said walking to Maggie. Laughing at his childish comment, she put her gun away.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night or should I say early morning?" She asked.

"Ha you are the one to ask questions what about you without getting a nice good night's sleep out here alone meeting your secret lover or something."

If the looks can kill, Hal Mason would be dead by now.

"Okay sorry my bad wrong question to the wrong person. Sorry I just could not stop myself from asking that. Come-on Maggie you have to agree that it's so odd to see both of out here alone, sound like Maggie misses Hal Mason."

"Stop teasing Hal, truly I came here to meet someone but I don't think he will be here so guess I better leave since you are not going to leave and he would not come here till you leave." she teased him saying that she got up to leave. Making Hal looks like a dead rabbit.

"Are you really leaving? I mean since your boyfriend is here and the moon is shining no one out here to disturb us any way your secret lover would not come so why not to hang out with this poor guy?"

Maggie could not help but laugh. Hal always knew what to say to make his lover happy. So she sat again beside him.

"Now what are you doing here really this time?" She asked.

"I could not get sleep whenever I closed my eyes all I see was a certain Blond." He said making Maggie blush a little.

"A blond ha, I guess Karen will be really flattered to hear that you still see her."

After seeing the look on Hal's face she wanted to kick herself.

"Hal I am sorry , I didn't mean to bring old memories just you was teasing…"

"It is okay. I didn't mean to scare you just old memories ruins the day sometimes. I mean I thought she was a good girl for some time."

"Ok that is enough why don't we talk something else." She thought it was the perfect time for her confession.

"Hal, do you regret your past? I mean if you have a chance would you change your past?"

"There are certain things I want to change but it changes those means ruining what we have now for the better I will but if that means some other future I won't. What ever happened in our past made us the people today we are Maggie. Sometimes if this Alien thing did not happen I will be a still high School Jock Ben would be a Mathes Geek and I have no idea what Matt would be. So I am not sure I really want to change my past. What about you?"

"I only wanted to change one thing but that also I won't. I have a family now. Second mass became my family in that you, Ben , Tom and Matt are my own family so I don't think I will have a better life even if I change."

"Hal I want to tell you something. Because of this, I could not sleep. You said I can have all the time I want but the truth is I am already okay to tell you this."

She looked at the man she started falling. Such love he had for her.

"I also want to grow old with you, start a family our own. A little girl with your hair and eyes, two older boys to protect our little girl. You know we can name her Rebecca after your Mom." She knew the subject is heading somewhere else

"Oops sorry I wanted to say something I am saying something totally different. What I am trying to tell you is I Love You Hal, more than anything. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life five days, five years, fifty years or a hundred years and forever. I love you. I am not sure if you believe me but you are the first person I have said this. Not even my family they said to each other. I hope you will be the last person I say this I mean other than our family members."

She started blushing. Maggie never blushed before. The things Hal did to her.

"I love you too Maggie. I know what you meant about the family. I have the same dream too."

They finally kissed to seal their promise to each other. Words may to unspeak but the actions and the feelings did speak whatever both wanted to feel.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading =)


	6. Chapter 6

Spending time and Sorting Feelings -Chapter 6

I do not own anything , I write for entertainment purposes only.

Thank you every one who Reviewed, Added to Alerts, Added to Favourit.

* * *

HMHM

Ben was having a meeting with Red Eye and some skitters. Hal was not fond of the idea his brother's actions. He was so stressed out thinking about this. Maggie tried her best to calm him but all the things were wasted. Hal was not ready to talk to Maggie about it. When Tom talked to Hal about Ben, he has shouted at his father for the reckless decision he has taken.

He was out from the camp so that he can clear his head Maggie wanted to join but Hal stopped her saying this was his problem so he wanted to clear it on his own which made Maggie angry and upset. However, Maggie has had enough so she followed her boyfriend knowing he will be pissed. It cut her heart to see Hal like that. That was why she decided to talk to Hal even after he insisted not come.

Hal walked over an hour now resting a little thinking what happened hours ago. Then he heard footstep he very well knew his girlfriend would follow him even he said not her to. In a way he liked her about this but now he was not at all happy.

Maggie came to him and gave a nervous smile hoping he will either shout or ignore her. He just gave a blank face. She sat beside him.

"Sorry I could not leave you alone not in a moment like this. In addition, I know you want to face your stress alone but it does not help people Hal. You need to talk to someone when you are all lost and stressed out." Maggie tried explaining a little.

However, all she got was a blank stare. "Hal I know what Ben did might be wrong to you but he is not a kid anymore. He knew what he was doing and he knows what he is doing. He might be your younger brother does not mean he is always will be under your radar. Kids grow up. They make their own decisions right or wrong that is their decision. All we could do is to guide and help them whenever they need us." She explained.

Hal was stressed out, angry over that he was annoyed that Maggie is trying to reason him. He wanted to yell at her from the moment she got here but she had a point. He kept quite not wanting to make another scene. Ben was his brother not Maggie's what does she know about him he wanted to ask.

"Hal, Ben is not a kid anymore he went through a lot that made him somewhat different from others. He learned so many things from his past experience. He is now special and he wants to help us using that…"

"You don't know like I do okay. He always asked me or Dad before making a decision but this time he has taken his won decision without Dad or my help Maggie you don't know about the Ben who was before. You only know who was after he came back. So stop trying to prove _all Ben is correct here. _I already have issues to sort and please believe me I really don't need any more drama now. Not now." He said annoyed a little.

"Drama? What is that suppose to mean. Look I might not know Ben you know all I am saying is you need to help your family no matter what their actions are. If they do something bad we need to reason them and bring them back to the correct track. So…"

"What do you know about a family Maggie. It is not like you really loved your family or …" He then realized what he just said. _Crap_ another o_ne great he thought._

Maggie was taken back for the comment she heard from her boyfriend. Not in a million years she expected Hal to say that to her. She hid her sad and upset mood but she was not sure for how long she will be able to cover her feelings.

"Just because I don't have a family doesn't mean that I did not have a family Hal. For your information I did not fall from the sky. There was a time I also was loved by my mother and my father until… You know what you were right this is not my business as far as you concern I am not your family so I better get out here before I tell you something I will regret later. I better go without making any more drama. Remember one thing Hal for once I thought Ben and Matt as my own brother after you and me .. Crap.."

She got up and left as quickly as possible before Hal could say or do anything to stop her. Hal wanted to shoot himself for what he said. He was annoyed true but he knew he didn't have the right to tell that to Maggie of all the people after what she did to him and his family. She was right he knew but he was the big brother Ben was his little brother he didn't want to lose him again. Maybe he should listen to Dad and Maggie.

He just let his girlfriend walk away. He knew she was right somewhat but he was too stubborn to accept he was wrong. He did not want to lose the best relationship he found in his life. That was one of the things made his life going. After his mother he never opened up to strangers but when Maggie came into his life everything started changing. Most of the times he sees so many qualities in Maggie which Rebecca, his mother had.

He never meant to hurt her not after she opened up to him, after telling him about her past. He wanted to shoot himself but before that he has to correct his mistake hopefully Maggie will let him. She might give him a chance. He prayed.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Spending time and Sorting Feelings -Chapter 7

I do not own anything

HMHM

Maggie knew she should not have gone to Hal after he told not to but she could not stop herself from doing so. Now she had to face something she never expected to happen. _Hal of all people to say that she was an orphan. He didn't exactly say that. But was not that he meant?_

It was like hours she came here to get some peace. But it did not help her to forget what happened a little while ago. However she knew Hal loved her and she did too more than anything. So why to say anything like that. _Does he regret what he said he loved me? _ She could not stop herself from getting silly thoughts. She just wanted to help Hal. Ben was part of her life too that was what Maggie thought. _Was I wrong to think that I found a family? _She should stop these stupid thoughts or else she will end up getting crazy.

It cut her heart to million pieces but Maggie was not the one to cry. There was a time she cried for things but now she was strong to handle things but when it comes to Hal she wasn't sure. She took a walk to clear her head it was almost dark and almost her shift time.

HMHM

Since the shift was over Maggie did her best to avoid Hal couple of times he tried to talk but she avoided. When he tried to come to her when she was alone she quickly went and joined either Crazy Lee or Dai so that Hal will not be able to talk.

Hal was annoyed that Maggie kept avoiding him. He wanted to talk to her make her understand he didn't mean what he said. He never ever thought Maggie as outside. He was part of his family she is his family. He wanted to apologize to her and to end their stupid quarrel. Wanting to give her comfort since he knew she must be hurt so bad. He could see it from her eyes. Then an evil smile appeared in his face. He knew what he has to do.

HMHM

After her shift was over she didn't see Hal this made Maggie somewhat revealed but at the same time she missed him a lot. She thought he must have gotten her message. _Well Maggie congrats you successfully chased the only guy who loved you truly. _Her mind was screaming.

She was sad in a way that he was not around her. The past few weeks they were like pasted to each other. Whenever where ever they went both were together until they go to sleep in their tents. She missed it. All because of her stubbornness. She came to her tent. Unlike usually she could see something bright light from her tent. She wondered and took out her gun just in case.

She slowly entered her tent to see so many candles. She knew the instant it was Hal's work. Turned to see he was standing right next to her table. She gave him a blank face.

He smiled slowly.

"Hey. I found this from Louder's collection. Sometimes it is very weird that girl has so many stuff…"

He turned to see Maggie's hurt face so he stopped.

"Maggie I just … I want to apologize first." Again he got nothing. "I know saying I am sorry doesn't make your hurt go away but I really want you to know that you are my life Maggie. I never thought you as an outsider. You are my family, my future, my light in the darkness and my everything. It has been just I was so pissed and you were trying to tell me something I really didn't want to and I know you were right too. Please Maggie talk to me because I can't spend another day like this without you beside me. I know you are hurting please hit me scold me or even shoot me if you feel better but please don't shut me out don't ignore me Maggie I really can't bear it. I want you by my side everyday every second. Please."

While talking he closed the distance between them. Maggie shook her head unable to think what to say. He was right. Partially it was her fault but that hurt her true. Hal, her Hal she knew him so why she is being so stubborn?

"Hal I can't.." She stopped unable to explain what she feels.

Finally he closed the gap between them stepping right in front of her taking her hands. He slowly and very gently pulled Maggie close to him putting her hand on his chest so that she will his heart. He put his hands over her waist very slowly afraid that she will pull away. When Maggie didn't he pulled her even close to him.

"Please Maggie please don't say it. Do anything but please don't say that you can't be with me, don't say that it is over. I know I had no right to say those…"

"HAL. Listen to me. I am sorry too. If I listened to you, none of this would have happened. So partially I should apologize too. I can't bear when you think about me like that. Finally I found something and someone to call my own. Please Hal don't take that away from me. Because I have accepted everything what yours as mine. Finally, I felt that I belong to somewhere to a true family. Don't take it from me."

She explained.

"Never Maggie never I am sorry. This was the last time I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise." He said.

"You sure?" She asked again wanted to make herself sure that nothing ever will happen again like this.

"I promise Maggie cross my heart." He said making her smile.

"Thank you Hal. I promise you that hereafter I will listen to you when you order me." She smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her. Taking away all the hurt he caused. She gladly returned.

"I love you Hal."

"God I missed this holding you in my arms. Hugging and kissing you. Even it was like for hours, god I don't want this to happen again Maggie you have no ideas what I went through. I love you too Maggie more than you can imagine. Never ever have a doubt about us. I love you." He kissed her again.

"I know believe me I know Hal. I went through the same. I missed your smile, kiss and your love for hours and it was like an eternity. Please don't ask how I spent my past few hours. I never want to go through the same. I love you, I love you so much."

Then heading back to enjoy small dinner he made for her. Promising each other never to be separated.

* * *

Thanks for reading =)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything.

Thank you each and everyone who read, reviewed and added to alerts, favorites.

First of all I need to tell this I never noticed how Maggie called Tom. _Tom, Sir, Boss or Professor._ So I just imagined and wrote it. I really tried not to ruin the drama.

* * *

**Spending time and Sorting Feelings- Chapter 8**

Hal POV

He was out with Dai today after a long time it was the first time he was in a mission without Maggie. He missed her though Dai was a good partner not that he did not like Dai he just missed his usual bossy partner.

"You already miss her right?" Dai asked as if he read Hal's mind. Hal smiled.

"She is a handful. I mean most of us know what she went through when she was with Pope's gang but she deserves some happiness. I think you are the best person to that."

"Yeah I think so too, but sometimes I think if she could be with someone better than me. Believe me, I know she is happy with me and if she hears this, she is going to shoot me on the spot. She is the only one I want to spend my life. Sometimes I wonder if we never met me what will happen?"

"Then you will be still brooding thinking about your ex-girlfriend man, simple as that." Said Dai making both laugh.

"I have to agree to that with you. So how long are we behind heading camp?"

"What's the rush to get back? Sorry wrong question we are about 45 minutes late by three o'clock we can get there don't worry."

Hal laughed to his comment. It was that obvious to everyone who were close to them that Hal and Maggie were happy with each other and deserves each other.

HMHM

Maggie POV

Maggie was having a cup of coffee during her free time. She was seated with Lourdes, and Anne. Since Hal was out with Dai she was bored to death. However since she was around Anne and Lourdes they started to have a girl talk. Maggie didn't have girlfriends when she was in high school. They always thought Maggie was a weird one due to her health problem. Mostly she hung out with boys due to that. You can say Anne and Lourdes were her very first girl pals.

"Someone misses someone." Started Anne makes Lourdes smile.

"I am not missing anyone." Quickly replied Maggie.

"Who said Maggie misses someone. I just said someone misses someone. So looks like _the cat is out of the bag_." Anne quickly covered making Maggie blush a little.

"I did not miss anyone. You are just imagining things Dr. Glass." Maggie knew Anne prefer people who are close to her call Anne.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did not"

"Did too" oops they got her.

"Ha ha ha. You know that works all the time. Now you are agreeing that you miss Hal. It is ok to admit that you miss the person you love Maggie."

"Ok ok you win. But is it that obvious?" Maggie asked.

"When you are in love with someone is my child it is. Anyone one with two eyes and a heart and a brain could see that."

"Okay you got me there by the way thank you Anne just making my time less boring. But I better go. Professor Mason wanted to see me, so I had better head there now. See you guys."

With that, Maggie left the girls' table.

HMHM

"Professor Mason you wanted to see me?" Maggie asked nervously.

"Hey Maggie, yeah have a seat. I wanted to have a little chat. So how is your patrolling and second mass?"

"Good actually better Sir, I never thought I would have a better life like this but now I see it is not so bad after the things we have to face every day."

"Good to hear that from you. You know Captain Weaver is very impressed about your skills not only him even I do."

"Thank you Sir it is so good to hear that from the Second in command."

"Yeah about that I wanted to thank you for saving our lives that say but never got a chance sorry about that. If that wasn't for you I am already a dead body lying somewhere unbeknown to everyone. Thank you Maggie for everything you did to us the second mass since now you are a part of us I wanted thank you."

Maggie nodded appreciating each word Tom said to her.

"You know when I first saw you with the gang I wondered how a girl like you survived with people like them. I was correct you have a lot in you. Not giving up so easily, take everything as a challenge, make everyone a better person as much as possible. I know what you did to Anne and I also know what you did when Hal and Ben had their little issues. I really am honored to have scout like you in my team Maggie just like Dai you are one of the Best scout we have. I am glad my son has someone like you to look after each other."

There he said it. She knew one day she would have to face Hal's dad. She had a worried face wondering what he will say next.

"Don't worry Maggie I will never doubt your relationship with my son because there is no one else I would like to see with my son."

"Sir, I." She wanted to say something but she was speechless. Tom smiled.

"You are welcome Maggie."

"Sir thank you for the faith you had in me. Because even before Hal and others you gave me a chance. A chance to prove myself. If it was not for you sir I will not have my life with second mass that is something. About Hal and me I just want to tell you is as long as I am alive I will not let you and your son down. I will do my best to make him happy sir because he is it for me."

"I have no doubt about that Maggie, after Rebecca's death I have never seen my son like that I know him. I am happy for both of you. So if I am not mistaken you have to report to your shift."

"Yes it has one hour more. Thank you Professor. I better head back now."

Maggie turned to go out when Tom spoke to her again.

"Maggie you know you can call me Tom if you want. I mean you are dating my son which makes you part of my family. Calling me professor gives me respect but you call me Tom less make me an outsider. Who knows you can call me Dad when you are ready."

She smiled. "Sure and thank you Tom."

HMHM

By the time Hal and Maggie meet it was dinner. Anne, Tom, Ben, Matt was seated with Hal and Maggie. They all were laughing while having dinner. Maggie felt so relaxed and happy to be part of a real family. She did have a family long time before but they never had a connection like this.

"You okay?" Hal asked worried about his girlfriend.

"Yeah just thinking, how the time passes and life changes. I never thought I would be a part of a real family like this. It is all thanks to you." She said.

"Anytime Margaret anything for you."

HMHM

Once dinner is done Hal and Maggie went for a walk.

"So how your day was, missed me?" asked Hal expecting his girl friend to laugh.

"Ha ha ha what do you think? I am jobless to think only about you?" She answered laughing.

"Not you are jobless since you love me, you should be thinking only about me you know."

"So that means Hal Mason only thinks about me Maggie when you eat, sleep, when you dream and when you do everything you are thinking about me. I am so flattered."

"I have nothing to hide so thinking about my girlfriend is not a crime. I think about you, me out future and the things you said about our kids. Stuff like that turns my day better."

"Really? Wow I never thought you were a guy like that. Impressive."

"Thank you. So what did you do?" He asked again.

"Well for one I had my lunch with Anne and Lourdes then I had my shift. Second I had a very serious chat with certain Mason who officially welcome me to the family and said he was so happy for both us. That he knows how truly he was honored to have me as a scout and dating his certain son."

"Wow my dad really said those?"

"Yep and also he said that he never saw you this happy after your… mom's death."

"That is true. I mean I am glad Dad has Anne. Not that she will fill Mom's place. But she loves my Dad and my Dad loves her so it's a win win for everyone."

"Most important thing he said was that I can call him Tom and later when I am ready I can call him dad. I never thought I would get a chance to call anyone like that. Believe me if I had a father like yours my life would have been so good."

"Wow I have missed so much. You know my dad never easily let him call Tom or get close to him so easily. I am happy for us."

"Yeah me too."

After spending time both headed their tents as usual after a few long Goodnight kisses too.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading =)


	9. Chapter 9 Final

I do not own anything.

Thank you each and everyone who read, reviewed and added to alerts, favorites. Sticking up untill the end. So this is it.

* * *

**Spending time and Sorting Feelings- Chapter 9 -FINAL CHAPTER**

HMHM

After couple of months

Hal and Maggie were allowed to share a tent after her little heart to heart with Tom. First Hal had told his Dad about his idea then he asked Captain Weaver for extra tent so that they were able to share one, since Maggie's tent is enough for only a single person.

This was like Christmas has come to Hal. Though, he spent the whole day with his partner, he had left her when the night comes. He really wanted to hold Maggie while he sleeps and cuddle with her. Holding her when she has nightmares, cuddle with each other discussing their day, waking up her in his arms everyday and the list will go on.

Maggie was thrilled about the idea of living with Hal but on the other hand she was hesitating a little. After her family, she never shared a bed with anyone else for years she never had a very good night's sleep. Sharing a tent meant sharing everything with the other person. It was like living together.

She was so in deep thought did not notice the other person until he touches her forearm.

"Hey what are you thinking so much not to notice my arrival here?" Hal asked truly surprised to see Maggie in another world.

"Nothing special."

"Really so you are hiding stuff from me too. Okay if you are not willing to tell I am not forcing."

"Hal!"

"I said it is okay."

"Come on Hal you are so much like your youngest brother. Sometimes Matt is more mature than you."

She said but Hal just ignored her. That was how these two were whenever they had some disagreements each pretends to be hurt but truly; they were just enjoying each other's banters.

"Hey look at me. Okay I was just thinking…" Maggie started.

"Not interested."

"As I was saying…" Maggie tried again.

"I said not interested."

"Hal now I am getting annoyed with you."

He smiled all her anger vanished from one look. She smiled in returned.

"Okay go ahead."

"Thank you" Maggie started. "Since after your Dad said, we can share a tent if we want. I was having these feelings where I don't know. I mean I never shared a bed anyone before not this serious. Are we moving too fast Hal? I am scared one day you will get sick of me and my behavior and leave. God knows if that happens, I will not be able to recover. I never felt anything like this before for anyone. What if I snore while I sleep, I really don't like anything about housekeeping. I never got a chance to learn those things."

"Hey" finally he got her attention. "We face aliens, wars each day. I think comparing things like that we can handle the small stuff like this. If you are anything like I assume we can work these. As long as you and I are together we can face any challenge Maggie."

She smiled releasing a breath she was holding. He laughed.

"But if you are having second thoughts about sharing a tent or a room with me I am fine to wait until you are ready. Okay not rules not forcing. When you are ready, we will do. I will tell Dad we don't need it now but later…"

"NO. I mean no. I want to be with you every way. I did have a little voice in my head said what the hell am I doing, but I love you and I know you love me that is all I want. Yes I can handle that since you are with me Hal."

"So then shall we go?" He asked she nodded. Both headed to their tents. Ben, Matt & Anne helped Hal and Maggie to set their tent and to settle everything. There were not much to carry just a sleeping bag a double bed, small table, emergency lamps, and other small stuff. After a couple of hours they were done. Their tent was just next to Tom and Anne so they would not be far.

HMHM

After dinner, all headed back to their own tents. Maggie and Hal were grinning like idiots. It was the first day they are actually going to start their new life as an official couple. She was nervous as hell wondered how calm Hal was looking.

After a couple of minutes, they came to their tent. Her heart was pounding.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I am good, cool."

They smiled. Though they were dating she never seen him so close with his sleeping clothes. He was now in a white undershirt and some sleeping pants he looks so handsome. Once she called him _so bony_ now that has changed he has worked out a little and that can be seen now very clearly actually too clearly. Maggie gulped and changed her clothes. She normally slept anything comfortable for her but now she is sharing and sleeping in the same bed with her boyfriend she has to look like a girl so with Anne's ideas she got some lady's night clothes.

Hal noticed Maggie's nervousness. To make her better he changed his clothes then got into the bed waiting for her but without looking her side he gave her space and her privacy just like his Dad told him. He chuckled himself how tough Maggie was nervous today. When he held her hand, he could feel she was so cold.

"Okay all done" he heard Maggie said. He was sure his heart stopped and he almost died in shock. He always saw her in T-shirt, leather jacket and leather pants. Now she was wearing a very thin red skinny and a pair of sleeping shorts up to her knee, since he has never seen her legs he wondered how long her legs were and sexy too.

"Hmm." He was back to real world hearing someone's clearing throat.

"So this is my side?" she asked.

He nodded unable to recover from what he has seen. Maggie chuckled a little. Just like Anne said the Hal's reaction was the same.

"So good night." She said.

"Yeah G.. G.. Good night and sweet dreams."

"Oh my god I thought I was the one who was nervous, to see my strong boyfriend is even worse than me. Come on Hal chill, it is just me not some super model."

She said laughing a little at her boyfriend. "Believe me Maggie there will be no one else for one, secondly I was not nervous until I see you in that suit by the way great choice."

"Okay thank you. It was all Anne's ideas. Good night." She said.

"Good night and don't let the skitters bite you." Hal replied.

"I'll try." With a final Goodnight kiss, they tried to get some sleep. Hal is holding his girlfriend, so close to him as there was no future. Maggie kept her head on her Hal's chest.

"So am I still _bony_ as you said once?" he asked. She smiled into his chest.

"You still remember?"

"I won't forget my good memories that easily Maggie. You didn't answer my question."

"No you are not. Truly speaking you are very cuddly now. Have you been working out so you can cuddle without getting all _bony?"_

"Ha ha ha funny now you find me so cuddly and that is a good news. Thanks you for the compliment." Hal said.

"Okay both of us have to wake up in the morning so we better get some sleep." She finally said.

"Night Maggie"

"Night Hal."

She closed her eyes. Hal tried to stay focus on getting some sleep but it does not work he was so happy.

"Maggie." He called since he did not get any reply he calls her again. "Maggie."

"Hmm?" She asks very sleepily.

"Are you sleeping?"

She growls and Hal chuckles.

"You know after a long day when the night comes all the living humans go to beds close their eyes, relax so they will fall sleep. Since it is night, I am on _my bed, in my boyfriend's arms _I think I am sleeping. However, I guess I am talking so means I am awake. WHAT?"

She asked. Hal could not help but laugh for his lovely girl friend's remarks. She sure was one in a million. There will be no other Maggie just his girlfriend.

"Hal did you wake me up from a nice sleep just to look at me? You should have done that while I had my beauty sleep why bother to wake me?" She complained.

He gave her a sweet kiss to make her mood.

"Now that was something worth. So?"

"Did you ever think we would end up like this?" He asked so she smiles.

"Nope. I liked your bravery and innocence at the beginning, no but never imagined that you will hold me like this."

"I know. I had a small hope and a small crush. You knew where to find everything when we needed something. You knew exactly what it the next action should be. You are so smart and extremely sexy too."

Both stared at each other eyes' with full of love. All the words both wanted to say they just knew.

"Ewww sappy are we?" She said making him laugh. "Okay we better get some sleep for real this time. I really need to close my eyes. Night Hal I love you so much."

She said & kissed his chest snuggling closer.

"Love you too Maggie. Love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

Finally falling sleeps each other's arms.

Both were having their own up and downs, good and bad but now both were looking for a future where all can have happiness no matter what the future held for them they are ready to face.

THE END.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading. So that's it hope I gave a satisfied story. =)


End file.
